Eien no Koibito
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: "Aku sudah percaya padamu, tapi kamu mengkhianatiku!"   Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Gakupo dan Kaito?  Sekuel of Let's Begin Our Love Story.  Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Futue Media and Yamaha

Warning: AU, OOC

Sekuel of Let's Begin Our Love Story

* * *

><p><strong>Eien no Koibito<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah sekitar satu minggu Gakupo dan Kaito mulai menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka sedang mesra-mesranya, tapi tentu berusaha menjaga jarak ketika di kantor. Kalau ketahuan teman-teman lain, akan sulit dijelaskan.<p>

Mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang kerja bersama-sama, sesekali mereka berdua mampir ke toko _ice cream _favorit Kaito dan bersama-sama makan di sana.

Sama seperti hari ini, mereka berdua sudah selesai dengan urusan di kantor dan mereka berdua menuju toko _ice cream _ini. Gakupo tahu Kaito suka sekali dengan _ice cream, _kalau ia ke rumah Kaito dan melihat isi kulkasnya pasti penuh dengan _ice cream._

"Akhirnya pesananku datang," ujar Kaito senang sambil memakan _ice cream _vanila pesanannya. Ia langsung saja memakannya, sedangkan Gakupo hanya memperhatikan Kaito. "Kau tidak makan?"

"Melihatmu saja aku sudah kenyang." ujar Gakupo sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Kaito langsung saja memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Gakupo. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Gakupo hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Kaito yang malu-malu itu.

"Setelah ini kau mau ke rumahku?" tanya Gakupo.

Kaito langsung menoleh ke arah Gakupo, wajahnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Ia langsung saja menggengam tangan Gakupo. Untung mereka memilih tempat yang berada di pojok, sehingga tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Gakupo sedikit terkejut atas tindakan Kaito.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Megurine-san memberiku banyak tugas." ujar Kaito.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau butuh bantuan, hubungi aku saja." ujar Gakupo.

"Tentu!" Kaito hanya tersenyum manis saja. Tiba-tiba Gakupo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kaito, ia mencium bibir merah Kaito. Kaito sedikit terkejut, ia langsung saja mendorong Gakupo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kau gila? Ini di tempat umum!" seru Kaito panik. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Haha... Tidak ada yang lihat, kan?" bisik Gakupo tepat di telinga Kaito. Kaito merasa geli, tapi ia langsung menjaga jarak dari Gakupo.

"Jangan menggodaku."

"Baiklah."

Meski Kaito masih bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang itu, ia berusaha menutupinya dengan melanjutkan memakan _ice cream. _Gakupo meminum _milkshake _pesanannya sambil melirik ke arah Kaito.

Iya, ia tidak menyangka bisa bersama dengan pemuda yang ia sayangi. Dulu ia selalu memperhatikan Kaito tanpa mengungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya, sekarang ia bebas melakukannya. Ia merasa senang.

"Kau sudah selesai makan? Ayo kita pulang." ajak Gakupo.

"Iya." ujar Kaito.

Setelah membayar pesanan mereka, mereka berdua pergi dari toko itu. Langit sudah mulai terlihat gelap, malam sudah tiba. Gakupo mengantarkan Kaito ke rumahnya, ia ingin bisa menghabiskan waktu sebanyak-banyaknya dengan Kaito.

"Terima kasih mau mengantarku." ujar Kaito.

"Itu kewajibanku, kan?" goda Gakupo. Kaito hanya memalingkan wajahnya saja, Gakupo pandai membuat dirinya seperti remaja yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta.

"Aku mau masuk."

"Kaito..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kaito segera menoleh. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia, tiba-tiba Gakupo mengecup keningnya. Wajah Kaito langsung saja memerah, Gakupo hanya tersenyum saja melihatnya.

"Selamat malam, Kaito." gumam Gakupo dan ia berjalan meninggalkan Kaito.

Kaito tidak menjawab apa-apa, wajahnya terasa panas. Sejak ia berpacaran dengan Gakupo, hidupnya memang lebih menyenangkan. Kaito tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat malam." dan ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya di tempat kerja, melihat Gakupo dan Kaito yang selalu datang bersama membuat para rekan kerja mereka curiga. Terutama para wanita, mereka suka sekali membicarakan mengenai Gakupo dan Kaito.<p>

Banyak rumor beredar mengenai penyebab kegagalan pernikahan Kaito dan Miku, diantaranya karena Gakupo ingin merebut Miku dari sisi Kaito, Gakupo tidak ingin didahului menikah oleh sahabatnya atau yang lebih parah Gakupo menyukai Kaito. Mengingat dulu ia menarik Kaito dari altar, bukannya Miku.

Tapi apa pun yang rekan kerja mereka bicarakan, Gakupo dan Kaito tidak mau ambil pusing. Mereka berdua berusaha bekerja semaksimal mungkin, dan rekan kerja yang lain juga tidak bisa bicara macam-macam.

"Ck..." seorang wanita berambut hijau pendek tampak tidak menyukai rumor yang beredar itu. Ia terlihat kesal.

"Ah, Gumi-san. Pagi..." sapa seorang wanita berambut hijau tosca.

Wanita yang bernama Gumi itu menoleh ke arah temannya, Miku. Wajah Gumi masih terlihat menunjukkan raut kekesalan. Miku yang melihatnya hanya bingung.

"Kamu kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah seperti itu?" tanya Miku.

"Aku tidak suka rumor antara Gakupo-san dan Kaito." jawab Gumi.

Mendengar hal itu, Miku terdiam sejenak. Rumor itu memang sudah menyebar ke banyak orang, hanya saja tidak terlalu berpengaruh kepada pihak yang bersangkutan atau pun rekan kerja yang lain.

"Miku, apa kau tahu alasan kenapa kau dan Kaito tidak jadi menikah?" tanya Gumi sambil memandang Miku dengan tajam. Miku memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mata Gumi, ia berusaha mencari alasan yang bagus.

"Hmm... Aku... Emm...," Miku tampak berfikir mengenai alasan yang akan ia bilang pada Gumi. "Aku sendiri yang meminta Gakupo-san menggagalkannya."

"Bohong!"

"Kamu tidak percaya?"

"Iya! Kamu kan sangat mencintai Kaito, lalu kamu meminta pria lain menghancurkan hubunganmu. Alasan macam apa itu, Miku?"

Miku terdiam, tampaknya ia tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk meyakinkan Gumi. Lalu Gumi menuju mejanya, ia langsung saja mengetik beberapa dokumen. Sedangkan Miku hanya menghela nafas.

'Kurasa aku harus mengerjakan dokumen yang Megurine-san minta.' batin Miku dan ia mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

Langit sudah mulai berganti senja, sudah beberapa karyawan pulang dari kantor. Gumi langsung saja meninggalkan kantor, entah kenapa ia merasa kurang nyaman memikirkan mengenai rumor itu.

'Apa rumor itu benar?' batin Gumi.

Ia hanya berjalan-jalan santai dan ia menuju sebuah toko buku. Ia mencari novel yang bisa ia baca. Tapi secara tidak sengaja ia melihat Gakupo dan Kaito sedang bersama. Gumi memperhatikan mereka baik-baik.

'Itu Gakupo-san dan Kaito kan? Mereka selalu bersama-sama terus.' batin Gumi.

Karena ia penasaran, ia berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Berpura-pura akan memilih buku. Gumi mencuri dengar apa yang Gakupo dan Kaito bicarakan. Memang sedikit tidak terdengar karena mereka saling berbisik, tapi yang Gumi dengar adalah tentang Gakupo yang mengajak Kaito ke rumahnya.

"Kaito, kalau hari ini bisa ke rumahku tidak?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kau terus memaksa dari kemarin. Baiklah, aku ke rumahmu." jawab Kaito.

"Nah, begitu kan bagus."

"Tapi, jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Badanku masih sakit karena waktu itu."

"Iya, iya..."

Gumi terkejut mendengar ucapan Kaito itu. Apa maksudnya dengan "hal aneh" itu? Apakah mereka berdua memang berpacaran? Gumi sangat shock mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Iya, pria yang ia suka berpacaran dengan sesama pria. Wanita mana yang tidak shock?

Gumi merasa kesal, ia langsung saja pergi dari tempat ia berdiri. Langsung saja ia menuju kasir dan setelah selesai membayar novel yang ia beli, ia pergi dari toko buku itu. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan yang sangat besar.

"Jadi... mereka memang berpacaran? Tidak akan kubiarkan!" geram Gumi.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Gakupo dan Kaito datang ke kantor bersama-sama seperti biasa. Dan ada satu orang yang tidak menyukainya, yaitu Gumi. Ia hanya memandang dingin ke arah mereka, khususnya ke arah Kaito.<p>

"Selamat pagi..." sapa Gakupo dan Kaito bersamaan.

"Wah, wah... Kalian berangkat kerja sama-sama?" tanya Luka, sang direktur kantor mereka.

"Ah, Megurine-san. Selamat pagi." ujar Kaito.

"Iya. Rumah kami kan dekat. Tidak masalah berangkat sama-sama." ujar Gakupo.

"Iya. Nanti kalian berdua serahkan dokumen yang waktu itu saya minta kalian kerjakan." ujar Luka.

"Baik." ujar Gakupo dan Kaito bersamaan.

Lalu Luka segera pergi menuju ruangannya, tentunya ia masih memberi salam kepada rekan-rekan kerja yang lain. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik-narik lengan baju Gakupo.

"Gakupo-san, bisa bantu aku?" tanya Gumi dengan nada suara yang terkesan manja.

Sebenarnya baik Gakupo atau Kaito merasa risih melihat Gumi bersikap seperti itu. Tapi karena Gumi adalah rekan kerja mereka, mereka berusaha tidak menunjukkan rasa ketidak sukaan itu.

"Ada apa, Gumi-san?" tanya Gakupo.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku mengecek dokumenku."

"Lho? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

"Aku takut ada kesalahan, kamu bisa membantuku kan?"

Gakupo terlihat berusaha mencari alasan, sebenarnya ia ingin menolak. Tapi kasihan juga. Gakupo menghela nafas dan ia langsung melepaskan genggaman Gumi pada lengan bajunya.

"Baiklah, aku bantu." ujar Gakupo.

"Hore~ Ayo..." Gumi langsung menarik tangan Gakupo ke mejanya dan mereka mulai melakukan pengecekan dokumen yang Gumi buat.

Sedangkan Kaito, ia menghela nafas saja. Bohong kalau ia tidak merasa risih melihat tingkah Gumi iti. Cemburu? Iya, ia cemburu Gumi mendekati Gakupo. Tapi ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Hai semuanya..." terdengar suara Miku. Kaito langsung saja menoleh ke arah Miku. Miku hanya tersenyum saja ke arah Kaito. "Pagi, Kaito."

"Pagi..." gumam Kaito.

Miku bisa melihat raut wajah Kaito yang kelihatannya sedikit kecewa, Miku melirik ke arah meja kerja Gumi. Disana Gumi dan Gakupo sedang bersama, Miku mengerti apa yang Kaito rasakan. Ia hanya menepuk pundak Kaito dan tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir, hanya urusan kerja kok." ujar Miku tiba-tiba.

"Tapi..." gumam Kaito.

"Jangan sampai cemburu menguasai pikiranmu, Kaito. Nanti kau akan kehilangan dirinya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Miku langsung meninggalkan Kaito sendiri. Ia segera menuju ruangannya Luka, ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan. Kaito berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dulu.

'Aku juga harus mulai bekerja.' batin Kaito sambil berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan langsung mengerjakan tugasnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Gakupo dan Gumi. Ia melihat Gumi yang berusaha mendekatkan jarak badannya dengan Gakupo.

Melihat hal itu, konsentrasi Kaito sedikit terganggu. Buktinya, ia lupa apa yang harus ia ketik untuk dokumen selanjutnya.

'Ah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku harus percaya padanya.' batin Kaito sambil berusaha mengetik beberapa dokumen.

Tanpa Gakupo atau Kaito ketahui, Gumi melirik ke arah Kaito dan seolah-olah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Seolah-olah ia berhasil membuat Kaito cemburu akan dirinya, memang seharusnya begitu.

.

.

.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ, sudah beberapa kali ini dalam satu hari Gumi terus menerus memanggil nama Gakupo. Ia meminta Gakupo untuk terus membantunya, Gakupo juga tidak bisa menolak selama ia masih bisa membantu.

Tapi Kaito tidak tahan lagi, ia kesal melihat Gumi yang tampaknya sengaja membuat perhatian Gakupo tertuju padanya. Ia ingin sekali menarik Gakupo dari hadapan Gumi. Tapi kalau ia melakukan hal itu, semua orang akan tahu.

"Hah~" Kaito hanya menghela nafas panjang saja sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ada apa?" terdengar suara yang familiar bagi Kaito.

"Gakupo? Kau sudah selesai membantu Gumi?"

"Aku beralasan tidak bisa membantunya untuk masalah perhitungan keuangan. Itu bukan keahlianku. Dan akhirnya Gumi-san membiarkanku pergi. Tidak seperti biasanya ia begitu, ia kan selalu mandiri."

"Baguslah... Kau tidak perlu dekat-dekat dia lagi!"

Gakupo tersenyum kecil, ia mendekat ke arah Kaito. Membisikkan sesuatu. Kaito hanya mendengarnya dengan malas.

"Kamu cemburu ya?" bisik Gakupo.

Sontak Kaito langsung saja bangun dan memukul meja, beberapa rekan yang lain terkejut dan melirik ke arah Kaito. Menyadari bahwa tindakannya mencolok, Kaito hanya tersenyum kecil kepada teman-teman yang lain.

"Maaf menggangu, aku baru saja mengingat sesuatu." ujar Kaito.

"Ah, membuat kaget saja." ujar teman yang lain.

"Maaf, maaf..."

Sedangkan Gakupo hanya tertawa tertahan saja. Kaito hanya sedikit menyenggol lengan Gakupo, menyuruhnya berhenti tertawa. Akhirnya Gakupo berhenti tertawa dan kembali mendekati Kaito.

"Benar kan?" tanya Gakupo.

"Terserah kau saja." jawab Kaito dan ia menyibukkan diri dengan mengetik beberapa dokumen.

"Baiklah..."

* * *

><p>Langit sudah berganti menjadi senja, sudah ada beberapa rekan kerja yang pulang. Tapi tidak bagi Gakupo dan Gumi. Karena Gumi masih terus meminta bantuan Gakupo, Gakupo mau tidak mau membantu Gumi.<p>

Sedangkan Kaito, ia hanya berjalan pulang saja. Ia memberitahu Gakupo bahwa ia akan menunggu di depan _lift. _Gakupo langsung meng-iyakan sebelum ia ditarik oleh Gumi. Dan sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana? Apa tugas ini sudah selesai?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ah~ Akhirnya selesai juga," gumam Gumi. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Aku duluan ya?"

Tapi belum sempat Gakupo pergi meninggalkan Gumi, tiba-tiba Gumi langsung memeluk Gakupo dari belakang. Gakupo terkejut atas tindakan aneh Gumi itu. Ia ingin melepas tangan Gumi yang memeluknya. Tapi Gumi tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar, Gakupo-san." gumam Gumi.

"Tapi... aku harus pergi." ujar Gakupo.

"Jangan... Aku... aku menyukaimu."

Gakupo lebih terkejut lagi mendengar ucapan Gumi itu. Kali ini ia langsung saja melepas tangan Gumi dan menatap ke arahnya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Jangan bercanda, Gumi-san." ujar Gakupo.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius. Aku menyukaimu, ah... aku mencintaimu." ujar Gumi yang kembali memeluk Gakupo. Gakupo ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gumi. Tapi ia terkejut melihat ada seseorang yang berada di depan pintu ruangan mereka, Kaito.

"Gakupo..." ujar Kaito dengan suara bergetar.

"Kaito? Aku bisa menjelaskannya." ujar Gakupo sedikit panik.

Tapi Kaito tidak mendengarnya, ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Gakupo dan Gumi. Gakupo merasa sangat bersalah, ia ingin mengejar Kaito untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Ketika ia akan lari, Gumi mengenggam tangannya.

"Gumi-san?" tanya Gakupo.

"Dugaanku benar, kau dan Gakupo berpacaran. Kenapa kau memilih dia daripada aku?" tanya Gumi setengah berteriak.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan kamu tidak bisa menghalangiku." Gakupo langsung saja meninggalkan Gumi dan mengejar Kaito.

"Gakupo-san, tunggu!" seru Gumi. Tapi Gakupo sudah terlanjur meninggalkan Gumi sendiri.

Gumi langsung merasa lemas, hatinya hancur. Kenapa? Pria yang ia suka tidak menyukainya juga? Perasaannya tidak terbalaskan, rasanya sangat sakit. Dan ia lebih merasa sakit lagi karena Gakupo lebih memilih Kaito.

"Kenapa?" gumam Gumi. Ia merasa sangat sakit. Air mata perlahan turun dari wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu, ia terkejut melihat Gumi menangis.

"Gumi-san? Kamu kenapa?" tanya orang itu, Miku.

"Miku?" Gumi memandang wajah Miku sambil menangis, langsung saja ia memeluk Miku. "Kenapa? Kenapa ia lebih memilih Kaito?"

Miku langsung mengerti apa yang Gumi maksud, mengenai Gakupo. Miku hanya berusaha menenangkan Gumi yang tampaknya sangat sedih.

"Sudahlah, Gumi-san. Jangan kamu tangisi dia..." gumam Miku.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga tahu hal itu, Miku?" tanya Gumi.

Miku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja, ia menghapus air mata di wajah Gumi. Gumi masih saja menangis.

"Aku... sebenarnya, aku juga tidak suka Kaito bersama dengan Gakupo-san," ujar Miku tiba-tiba. "Aku masih menyukainya."

"Lalu kenapa kau?" tanya Gumi.

"Aku melihat Gakupo-san mempunyai cinta yang tulus pada Kaito, melebihi cintaku."

"Eh?"

Gumi bingung dengan apa yang Miku ucapkan, ia menatap Miku dengan tatapan bingung. Miku hanya tersenyum saja melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku... yakin sekali Kaito akan menjadi suami-ku. Hanya saja, ketika Gakupo-san menggagalkan pernikahan kami... aku berfikir..." Miku mengantungkan ucapannya itu, membuat Gumi semakin penasaran.

"Berfikir tentang apa?" tanya Gumi.

"Aku berfikir... jika aku melihat orang yang aku sukai akan menikah dengan orang lain, aku pasti akan menggagalkannya. Jadi, aku yakin Gakupo-san tulus mencintai Kaito."

"Kau gila? Kau mencintai Kaito, tapi membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Kenapa?"

"Justru karena aku mencintainya, aku melakukan hal itu."

Gumi langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Miku. Merelakan orang yang dicintai bersama dengan orang lain karena kita mencintainya? Gumi tidak mengerti alasan Miku itu. Melihat Gumi yang tampak bingung, Miku berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aku sangat mencintai Kaito, dan aku ingin melihat dia bahagia. Tampaknya ia tidak bahagia denganku, tapi dengan Gakupo-san ia akan lebih bahagia. Maka aku rela." ujar Miku.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?" tanya Gumi.

"Gumi-san, aku akan mengatakan ini padamu."

"Apa?" Gumi sedikit bingung karena Miku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi tidak apa, ia akan mengikuti arah pembicaraan Miku.

"Kalau kamu mencintai Gakupo-san, kamu harus bisa memberikan kebahagiaan padanya. Meski kebahagiaan itu bukan dari dirimu."

Gumi langsung terdiam, kata-kata Miku itu langsung masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Ia sangat mencintai Gakupo dan karena itu ia harus membiarkan Gakupo bahagia, meski bukan dengan dirinya.

"Akan kucoba..."

.

.

.

Sedangkan Gakupo, ia berusaha mengejar Kaito yang sudah berlari cukup jauh darinya. Daritadi Gakupo meminta Kaito untuk mendengarnya, tapi Kaito tetap tidak mau mendengarkan.

"Kaito, tunggu!" panggil Gakupo.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" seru Kaito.

Gakupo berusaha mengejar Kaito, ia langsung saja mengenggam tangan Kaito. Kaito menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Gakupo. Tapi, Kaito sama sekali tidak ingin melihat ke arah Gakupo.

"Kaito, tolong lihat aku." pinta Gakupo.

"Untuk? Kau cukup puas bermesraan dengan Gumi-san." ujar Kaito.

"Itu salah paham..."

"Aku sudah percaya padamu, tapi kamu mengkhianatiku!" Kaito menoleh ke arah Gakupo, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wajah Kaito yang penuh dengan air mata. "Kau tidak tahu sakitnya hatiku."

Gakupo langsung saja memeluk Kaito. Kaito ingin melepaskan diri dari Gakupo, tapi Gakupo memeluknya dengan erat dan ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Tapi jauh di sudut hatinya, ia merasa senang dipeluk oleh Gakupo.

"Maafkan aku, Kaito. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." ujar Gakupo.

"Tapi... kenapa?" tanya Kaito.

"Gumi-san sendiri yang memelukku tiba-tiba dan kebetulan kau melihatnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Gakupo memperhatikan mata Kaito lekat-lekat, begitu pula dengan Kaito. Kaito bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gakupo mendekatkan wajahnya dan ia mencium Kaito.

Kaito terkejut akan tindakan Gakupo itu, tapi ia tidak menolak. Ia melingkarkan pergelangan tangannya di leher Gakupo dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Rasanya sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan hal ini.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit berciuman, mereka melepaskan ciuman masing-masing. Meski dari wajah mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka menginginkan yang lebih. Tapi ingat, ini di luar. Untung tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka berciuman.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kaito. Selamanya." ujar Gakupo.

Wajah Kaito memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Gakupo. Tapi ia tersenyum kecil dan menggengam tangan Gakupo. "Aku juga."

Gakupo tersenyum, ia mencium pipi Kaito sejenak. Kaito sempat ingin memarahi Gakupo, tapi ia tidak sanggup. Toh, ia juga tidak keberatan.

"Maafkan aku juga ya?" ujar Kaito. "Aku sudah salah paham."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau cemburu padaku, itu artinya kau mencintaiku."

"Iya deh... Aku mencintaimu."

Gakupo langsung saja memeluk tubuh Kaito, wajah Kaito kembali memerah. Meski ia berusaha menyembunyikannya, tapi Gakupo tahu Kaito menyukainya.

"Kita memang saling mencintai kan? Aku akan menjaga cinta kita agar abadi selamanya." ujar Gakupo pelan.

"I... iya... Aku juga..." gumam Kaito.

Inilah cinta sejati antara mereka berdua, cinta yang tidak akan bisa dipisahkan. Tidak peduli apa kata orang-orang, tapi mereka akan selalu saling mencintai. Menjaga cinta mereka dan bersama selamanya. Menjadi pasangan kekasih yang abadi.

**The End**

A/N: Akhirnya sekuelnya kelar juga. Buat yang baca Let's Begin Our Love Story, harus baca fic ini juga ya? Hehe...

Akhir kata RnR...^^


End file.
